To Be By Your Side
by 4EverPotter
Summary: Post-Hogwarts: sequel to *THe Thing That Brings Us Together* Harry and Ginnny in the years after they got married. Some Hermione and Ron. Please R/R!


_Sequel to *The Things that Brings Us Together*! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

I hope you read my story and please, do leave a teeny-tiny review because review motivates me to write more. Happy reading! Cheers!

**Chapter 1:**

Ginny was so excited when they heard their flight number being called; she was literally bouncing off the balls of her heels. Harry on the other hand was grinning widely at the reaction from his wife. He was glad about his decision not to apparate to their destination; it was worth seeing Ginny's reaction of giddiness when she saw the airport and all the airplanes.

Ginny thought about how muggles, witches and wizards are very different when it comes to flying. Then she thought of the knight bus and she winced at the memory, she hoped the ride was nothing like it. She knew that Harry bought the first class seat and she felt special when she saw how roomy it was compare to the coach.

Ginny was so excited and strung up she could not sleep, but Harry told her that they have a long flight. She finally fell asleep after she had two glasses of wine.

An hour and a half later Ginny woke up. "Hmmm…are we there yet?" she asked sleepily. Harry smiled and kisses his wife's forehead.

"We're nearly there, sweetheart." An hour later the plane touched down and passengers started to gather their bags to disembark.

A uniformed gentleman from the hotel where they were staying was waiting for them at the airport. Ginny now knew that they were in Fiji Island; the airport was so busy with many tourists.

They were both awed at the beautiful scenery they were passing by; Harry inhaled deeply at the clear South Pacific air when they got out of the car. A bellboy helped them with their luggage, after they checked-in, the same bellboy showed them to their private cottage, where the locals called 'bure'.

Harry carried Ginny through the threshold when they reached their door, they were both laughing happily at the silliness of the tradition. When he put her down, Harry kissed her hungrily and before they knew it, they were wrestling to take each other's clothes off. They made love over and over until they were both exhausted and fell asleep on each other's arms.

Ginny woke up first and saw that it's getting dark outside. Harry was still fast asleep snoring softly. She slowly extricated herself from his arms and quietly got out of bed. She puts on a robe and stepped out to the veranda and the view took her breath away; she was happy that Harry brought her here in this magical place. She sat down on the sofa with a smile on her face and looked at the ocean thinking of what happened in the last year. Ginny thanked her luck that Harry still loves her. She noticed how blue the water was and sometimes it looks really green, like Harry's eyes, calm but deep and full of mystery.

She was brought out from her reverie when she heard noises from down below. She stood up and walked over the railings and saw a party going on just a few villas away from theirs. Ginny turned when she heard movement from inside and smiled when Harry emerged with two fluted glass in each hand. He walked over to her and handed one of the glasses to her.

"It's champagne. Resort's complimentary drink for newlyweds," Harry said smiling, touching the tip of the glass onto Ginny's, making a clinking noise.

"Cheers!" he said and sipped the liquid from his glass, Ginny followed his lead and did the same.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter!" said Harry, taking his wife in his arms and kissing her on the lips, "Are you happy, Ginny?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she asked smiling.

"Of course I am happy. I married the "great Harry Potter" the man of my dream, the boy who lived," Ginny said, and then added, "and, I love you very much Harry James Potter." Harry smiled and kissed her again.

"I'm starving," he said. "Why don't we change and get something to eat? I would love to see what the Islands offers?"

"Hmmm…that sounds a great idea. I didn't enjoy much the food on the plane it was not very good."

"Give me half an hour and I'll be ready by then," she said extricating herself away from him. Harry sat on the sofa and watched the water, he could see people on the boats, and some were water skiing. Couples were walking hand in hand along the beach watching the waves touched the shore.

Thirty five minutes later, Ginny emerged in a long green strapless dress, she was wearing a tiny bit of make-up and Harry could not believe how beautiful she looks in muggle clothing without her usual cloak.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked her brows furrowed.

"Oh yeah, Just thinking how lucky I am. You look so beautiful, Gin," Harry said with a smile.

"Oww…thanks, Harry. I am lucky too, you know? Jamie and I are very lucky. Now go get ready, I'm starving," said Ginny laughing, pushing Harry into the bathroom.

They went into the main building of the resort to have their dinner. When the maître d' approached them, Harry asked for the table in the patio overlooking the ocean. They noshed with grilled seafood's and grilled vegetables accompanied by rice cooked in coconut milk; they also opted for the fruit juice that was offered instead of the alcoholic beverage. Harry had the mango juice and Ginny tried the chilled coconut juice.

When they finished, they walked back along the beach holding hands. Ginny took her sandals off and felt the soft fine white sand through her feet. She let go of Harry's hand and run to the shore and dipped her foot into the water. Harry watched his wife having fun, looking at the seashells that got washed up.

The next day they went with a group of tourists going for a dive in one of the smaller islands. They dived and swam with the dolphins for an hour and a half.

After their dived the group went back to shore and Harry and Ginny grabbed lunch to bring to their 'bure' and they ate it at the veranda overlooking the Pacific Ocean.

"Oh Harry, this is really the most amazing vacation I have ever had. Well…considering this is only my second time leaving England. Remember when Dad won those galleons from the Ministry and we went to Egypt? I'm telling you, this is better than that. I really love the water. Are you having fun, Harry?" Ginny asked happily. Harry smiled at his wife and leaned over to kiss her on the mouth.

"Yes, I am having fun. Although, I've been missing Jamie, more and more," replied Harry with a hint of sadness in his voice. Ginny's smile faded.

"I know what you mean. This is the first time I'm away from him since I gave birth to him. I wish he's with us right now but, I'm really glad he's got mum and dad. The Patronus was a good idea, at least we know he was doing okay," Ginny said, sighing. She really missed her son; she was glad that they will be going home in just a couple of days.

oOo

Back at the Burrow, Molly rose early the next morning, just as she did every day. She saw that Jamie climbed over to her and Arthur's bed during the night without her knowledge. She noted ruefully that she'd been negligent for not waking up during the night when he obviously needed her. She pulled her dressing gown on, and tiptoed down the stairs, so as not to wake Arthur and Jamie. The floor didn't creak, as she descended down the stairs. The charm she and Arthur put on it recognized her footsteps, but not her children's.

Molly paced the kitchen taking out pots and pans trying to decide what to make for breakfast. Victoire and Fleur will be here soon and her little angel of a granddaughter was a bit picky when it comes to food. She was sure her granddaughter was more used to french cooking than she lets on. As for Jamie, that boy will eat anything; he was like his Uncles and a bit of his mum, too. Molly smiled at the thought of all her grandchildren. She's sure that had Fred lived he would have been married to Katie and has children. She missed Fred very much, over the years the hurt and guilt became less and less, and she knew that Fred was at peace and happy wherever he is. Then she thought about her younger son she hoped that he and Hermione will have their own baby soon. She loved being a grandmother and life is good, Molly thought and she smiled.

ooOoo

Ron Weasley was asleep and snoring loudly. A bit of drool was coming out from his open mouth. Hermione woke up beside him, irritated. She just got home an hour and a half ago from her ten hour duty at the hospital and she wanted to sleep without any interruption.

"_Ron, ugh…_do you have to snore so bloody _loud?" _asked Hermione to herself, throwing a pillow over her head to muffle her husband's snore. She tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail.

Hermione sighed and looked at the clock on their bedside table. It was 7:20 am. She groaned and finally decided to get out of bed to go to their spare bedroom and sleep there. After ten minutes of lying there, Hermione finally fell asleep.

Ron woke up and did not find Hermione on his side. He had a feeling that she was sleeping on the spare bedroom, again. He sighs and got up slowly, stretching his arms over his head and groaned loudly. Ron left the room and peeked at Hermione. She was fast asleep.

He crossed the room and kissed her lightly on the cheek and then went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He let the hot water run over his aching muscle and managed to shake off his sleepiness.

Ron was out of the shower within fifteen minutes. He wrapped a big, fluffy towel on his waist and walked back into the bedroom to change into his uniform. He can't wait for Harry to get back. He doesn't like being paired with the new guy. When he was dressed he walked into the kitchen to make coffee and maybe prepare breakfast for Hermione, she has been working too much lately and she was looking a bit 'peaky' as his mum puts it.

He had been sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet for half an hour when he heard Hermione ran into the loo. Ron got up and walked to the bathroom to see if she is okay.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly knocking on the door. Then without warning he heard retching.

"Hermione, will you open the door, please?" said Ron, now panicked.

The door opened and Hermione emerged looking sick and pale.

"I'm alright. I just don't feel good; maybe I'll owl Healer Johnson, to let her know I will not go in to work today," Hermione said, washing off her face with a wet washcloth. Ron put his arms around his wife's shoulders and guided her back to their bedroom.

"Do you want me to stay with you? Or, I can floo mum and ask her to come by?" Ron suggested.

"No. I'm alright, really. I just need to sleep and maybe my queasiness will go away," replied Hermione.

Ron left after making sure that his wife is comfortable in bed.

oOo

Harry and Ginny packed the last of their trunks and looked at the clock on the table and saw that it's already 2:30 pm. They decided to go for a swim before they will have to check-out. When they reached the main building the Manager offered them a driver to drive them to the airport, but this time Harry declined politely and told him that they had a great time and that they already made other arrangement. He told the Manager that they will definitely come back soon. After they shook hands with the Manager, they went back to their 'bure'

Ginny had asked Harry why he declined the offer. He smiled and told her that he had already made an arrangement with Kingsley and her dad that they will apparate directly back to the Burrow. Ginny whooped with glee and hugged Harry. She was dreading the flight home, but now she doesn't have to wait for a long travel. And after two weeks of just relaxing and swimming, Ginny and Harry could not wait to see their son and everyone else.

"This has been a wonderful honeymoon, Harry. Thank you so much! I love you! I can't wait to see James, I missed him so much," Ginny said, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist.

"I love you, too. I can't wait to really start our life together. And I miss the little 'bugger', too," replied Harry, before kissing Ginny tenderly.


End file.
